esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
House Reinhardt
House Reinhardt is one of the founding noble houses of the Esmeraldan Empire. Their motto is, "Defend the Realm". Their colours are black and olive. They are one of nine principal houses of the Principality of Esmeralda.The head of the household holds the title of Baron of War 'and are responsible for arranging the building and maintenance of weapons and military equipment as well as the conscription of soldiers in times of war. They are sworn to the Prince of Esmeralda. It now shares rule of the region known as Esmeralda Minor with House Troy, with the House Reinhardt's territory based in the west. Their stronghold within the territory is known as 'The Redoubt. The head of the household holds the title of Earl of the West and Lord of the Redoubt. Prior to city of Larkstonia being annexed during the Stradan War, they ruled the region outright as Earls of Esmeralda Minor. Emperor Garbháin II gave half of the territory to House Troy as compensation for the loss of their seat in the war. Common surnames for members of this house include Reinhardt, Rowan '''and '''Rexon. History The house was founded by Abraham Reinhardt with the consent of King Jeremy Tull Jr. in 4497. Abraham was well known among the founders of Esmeralda Prime for the creation of it's first militia. In a well known fable, Reinhardt was said to have fought side-by-side with Jeremy Tull Sr. and other early conscripts against Advenan attackers for a full three days. House Castes House Reinhardt has four distinct castes. The role of each caste is well-defined and there is a strict path and hierarchy for all members. The four castes of House Reinhardt and the hierarchy are: #'Masters': Leaders of the house. Reserved for the head of the household and his or her immediate family. #'Centurions': Officers of the house charged with supporting the head of household in their role as Baron of War. Most members of this caste join the military or at least serve for a term. They are charged with the recruitment of new soldiers in times of war and ensuring that defensive requirements of imperial strongholds are sufficient. Senior members of this caste who serve as both liaison and administrators for regional lords hold the title of 'Master-at-Arms'. #'Stewards': Advisers who manage the house's estate and domestic affairs. They are also responsible for tracking the activities of house members and for the training of younger members to prepare for their respective duties within the house. #'Guardians': Trained warriors sworn to protect their house and it's interests with their own lives, to obey the commands of the masters and to keep their secrets. Known Members Masters *Konstantyn Reinhardt, the head of House Reinhardt. The current Lord of the Redoubt, Earl of the West and Baron of War. Centurions *Dyson Reinhardt, Master-at-Arms of Esmeralda Lower. *Geoffrey Reinhardt, Master-at-Arms of Esmeralda Upper. *Emmanuel Rexon, Master-at-Arms of Garbháin City *Vlasis Reinhardt, Master-at-Arms of Labelle City. *Dorotheos Rowan, Master-at-Arms of Seko City. *Darrel Rowan, Master-at-Arms of Sodraas. *Adair Rowan, Master-at-Arms of Seko City. *Darrius Rowan, Master-at-Arms of Titus. *Rudolph Rexon, Master-at-Arms of Esmeralda Minor (West). *Barclay Reinhardt, Master-at-Arms of Esmeralda Minor (East). * Daniel Rowan, the current Supreme Commander of the Royal Navy. ** {Carmen Davila}, his wife ** Kyle Rowan, a Prefect. ** Thomas Rowan, an officer of the Royal Navy. * Irena Rexon, Commanding Officer of HMT Pincher Historical Members *Abraham Reinhardt, the Commander, legendary founding ancestor of House Reinhardt. The first Baron of War. * William Reinhardt, Baron of War during the War of the Great Houses who sided with the Reformers. * William Reinhardt II, King of Esmeralda from 4902 until 4925. Monarchs *King Reinhardt I (William Reinhardt): 4902-4925 Category:Nobles Category:Noble Houses Category:House Reinhardt Category:House Reinhardt beneficiaries